The research goal of the proposed work is to define clinical and/or biochemical markers for early detection of induced pancreatic cancer and to determine possibilities for inhibiting tumor development or for causing regression and cure of cancer. We will also attempt to investigate the relationship between the molecular structure of the carcinogens and their affinity for the pancreas. This may allow detection of environmental pollution as a cause for human pancreatic cancer. Furthermore, the obvious relation between diabetes and pancreatic cancer will be sought out.